


Just good friends

by cattyv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyv/pseuds/cattyv
Summary: Steve has been in a bit of a funk. Bucky just keeps choosing the wrong guys. Maybe they can help each other out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter one

Steve was heart broken. Or maybe not heart broken exactly but he was sad and mopey. Since Peggy went to England he hadn’t been able to move on. He knew it would never have worked out, their personalities were too similar and stubborn. They clashed a lot and if they hadn’t known her move to England was coming up they would have argued even more than they did, but he still missed her. Having someone to wake up with, someone’s touch, the closeness that comes with having a partner. Steve had tried a few dates and kissed a few girls in clubs but they just reminded him too much of what he no longer had, chestnut curls and soft pale skin, red lips and a ready quick retort. No one felt right.   
He couldn’t seem to get out of this rut but he was frustrated as hell. He was sad and horny and he didn’t know what to do, hence the half drunk bottle of wine, the second of the evening, and staying in watching horror films with Bucky on a Saturday night.  
He looked across at his best friend sitting next to him, the light from the screen illuminating his handsome features. His brown hair was soft and fluffy after his shower. Bucky kept flicking his gaze to his phone and back, probably waiting for a message from that asshole Brock. God he hated that guy, he told Bucky what he wanted to hear, slept with him and then ghosted and the pattern repeated. How someone as good as Bucky had such low self-worth to fall for Brock’s lines he’d never know. Bucky should be treated like a prince. He was so nice and kind. And hot, Bucky was hot. Steve wasn’t gay but he could appreciate Bucky’s sharp jaw, his cheekbones and pouty lips. His grey blue eyes were framed with long dark lashes and Bucky had no idea what a powerful tool they were. If he bit his lip and looked up through his eyelashes it was impossible to say no to him. He was a couple of inches shorter than Steve and smaller in stature, his body was lithe and muscular and he moved with a natural grace. Steve started to get the kernel of a great drunk idea. Bucky needed to be made aware of how gorgeous he was, and Steve needed to get laid. Specifically by someone completely different to Peggy, and surely Bucky was about as different as you could get? Ignore the brown curls, Bucky was strong and hard where Peggy was soft and curvy. Steve wasn’t really attracted to men but he’d often thought if he were he’d go for Bucky. Through the veil of several glasses of wine Steve regarded Bucky and wondered if he could imagine kissing him. Hmm, that image felt nicer than he’d imagined. He went further, pictured Bucky stroking his cock, maybe lowering his head towards it and looking up at him with that bitten lip. Mmm, that was a surprisingly nice image. Steve smiled to himself feeling clever, he’d found a great solution. Bucky would realise how sexy he was and Steve would get to have sex. He felt his cock twitch at the thought.   
Steve wondered about the best way to approach this. They’d been friends and now roommates for so long he was sure it wouldn’t make things too weird, their friendship could withstand anything. Bucky might be offended if he just came out and told him he wanted to do this to build up his confidence so he’d need to be subtle. He lifted his arm and lay it across the back of the couch. A few inches more and it would be around Bucky’s shoulders, but he didn’t feel confident enough for that move yet. Maybe he’d relax and just read the situation, there was no rush.  
The next movie started and they watched in almost silence, Steve or Bucky jumping in with a quote here and there. The wine continued to go down, the stresses of the last few weeks faded and Steve allowed himself to relax. Steve felt Bucky lean back into his seat, Steve’s arm now sat right behind his neck. They exchanged a small smile and went back to the film, if Bucky was happy with it then Steve’s arm was staying where it was. He wasn’t sure but he thought he felt Bucky move into his side but it was too subtle to for him to be sure, maybe it was just wishful thinking. Steve smiled, so far things were going smoothly and he could feel the heat from Bucky’s body next to his.  
After a few more sips of wine Steve felt confident enough to move his arm from the couch so his hand now sat on Bucky’s shoulder. He waited to see if Bucky flinched or shrugged it away but when he didn’t he relaxed again. Steve put down his glass and absentmindedly started to brush his fingers up and down Bucky’s arm, surprised at how natural it felt. He stroked harder, enjoying the feel of the muscle there. He felt Bucky put his glass down too and turn to look at him with a questioning look. Steve felt his heart flutter and placed a hand on Bucky’s thigh. It felt like everything stopped for a brief moment and then there was a smaller warm hand on Steve’s knee. Steve caught Bucky’s eye and raised a hand to cup Bucky’s face and said, ‘Okay?’   
It was one word but there was a lot of meaning behind it. Bucky looked surprised but pleased and he nodded. Steve squeezed Bucky’s arm gently and pulled him closer towards him. He knew he was being bold but the wine and the thought of sex stopped him from overthinking. Bucky turned to face Steve, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. They were the colour of a stormy sky and drew him in, Steve couldn’t stop himself as he brought his face towards Bucky. He held his breath and paused to give Bucky a chance to back away but when he didn’t he met his lips with a soft sweet kiss. It was chaste, only a second or two, and he pulled back to gauge Bucky’s reaction. Bucky smiled nervously at Steve and they moved in again as one, this time their lips met with more force, moving against each other. Their lips parted and Steve pushed his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky responded with his own and Steve moaned into the kiss at how good it felt. Steve tightened his grip around Bucky’s shoulders as he moved towards him, pressing their bodies closer together. Steve got his other hand around Bucky’s back and slowly lowered him flat onto the cushions. They stopped kissing for a moment while they rearranged themselves, Bucky now lying on his back with their legs entwined, Steve above him resting his weight on one arm. They resumed kissing, things were heating up quickly and Steve couldn’t remember feeling this turned on in ages. He moved his leg between Bucky’s and was surprised that he could feel the hardness of Bucky’s erection. He rubbed his leg against it, his own erection pressing against Bucky, and moaned when he felt Bucky tighten his hold on him at the touch. It was a strange feeling but Steve didn’t find it off putting. Bucky’s hands came up to grab his ass and pull their hips closer together. Steve moved to kiss down Bucky’s neck and moved a hand under the front of his T-shirt. His skin was soft and smooth and warm. He rubbed over a nipple and Bucky arched up into him. He pulled the T-shirt up so his mouth could take over from his fingers. He sucked and grazed at the nipple with his teeth, then the other one, enjoying the little moans coming from Bucky.   
‘Shit, Steve!’ Bucky managed to gasp out. Steve smiled into Bucky’s chest. Bucky would have no doubt he was desirable and could do better than Brock and Steve was already getting close to coming, his cock throbbing almost painfully. Steve really had the best drunk ideas.   
Steve rubbed his erection against Bucky but soon it wasn’t enough, then he felt Bucky’s clever fingers move underneath him to rub against his hard cock through his jeans, and it was Steve’s turn to gasp. He wasn’t sure if things were moving too fast but he liked it. All Steve knew was he couldn’t stop kissing and touching Bucky, not until he came. He felt the button of his jeans pop open, the zip was down in seconds and then Bucky’s slender fingers were grasping him through the fabric of his boxers. Steve bit down into Bucky’s neck to swallow the sounds he wanted to make. As Bucky started to stroke him Steve felt almost lost in pleasure. He knew he was meant to be making Bucky feel good so he moved a hand to the front of Bucky’s jeans. It took him longer to get them undone because Bucky’s hand was very distracting and he felt nervous that he’d never done this before. Bucky was now tugging the band of Steve’s boxers down. Steve felt his cock spring free and Bucky’s hand was back on it, squeezing firmly and working his hand up and down. Steve eventually got Bucky’s jeans open and with no thought of teasing or waiting pulled the jeans and boxers down to his thighs. He grasped Bucky’s hard cock and they both settled into a rhythm, a steady pace, with hot and heavy kissing, all desperate tongues and little biting nips. Steve could feel his orgasm building already. They started to rut more frantically into each other’s hands. Bucky stopped Steve’s hand and took both of their cocks in his hand and moved them together. It felt amazing, the way they rubbed together and the friction of his hand. They were both breathing heavily and erratically now, on the edge as Bucky gripped tighter and sped up. The frantic little movements and noises from Bucky were making Steve’s cock throb even harder. Bucky grabbed Steve’s ass, and as he felt Bucky’s fingernails grip into the firm flesh he could hold out no longer and Steve came, white liquid hitting Bucky’s beautiful smooth skin. That seemed to do it for Bucky because he groaned and immediately followed with his own orgasm.   
They lay like that for a second, their heavy breathing slowing down. Steve grabbed some serviettes from the table and wiped them both down before pulling up his pants and getting up to put the tissues in the bin. Bucky also redressed and they sat on the couch in dazed silence.   
Steve turned to Bucky. ‘So. That happened.’  
Bucky nodded, flushed but nervous looking. He gave Steve a small smile.  
Steve felt content. He’d come harder than he had in months and he knew Bucky had enjoyed himself. He certainly wouldn’t be sat waiting for a booty call from Brock anymore. Steve leant his head laid back against the cushion of the sofa and smiled.  
‘Thanks pal’, he said, ‘I was so horny, God I needed that.’  
There was silence and Steve opened his eyes to see what was happening. Bucky had turned away so he couldn’t see the expression on his face.   
‘Buck? You okay? Was this okay?’ Steve asked, starting to wonder if he’d messed up.  
‘Yeah Steve, it was good’, Bucky muttered, ‘I’m gonna head to bed though, I’m beat’.   
Thank god thought Steve, everything was still okay. Bucky said goodnight just like always and Steve took a moment to stretch before turning off the television and lights and making his own way to bed, humming to himself. Steve lay in bed feeling relaxed and better than he had in a long time. He knew he wasn’t gay, that had just been about getting off, but he hadn’t found it as weird as he’d thought he would. Maybe because it was Bucky, someone he felt so comfortable with. He rolled over and fell asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter two

Steve woke up with a dry mouth and a slight headache. He could feel the effects of the wine from last night but he didn’t feel too bad. The clock read 8am as he swung his legs round and sat on the bed, ready to get up and face the day. He was in the shower washing his hair before he thought back to the events of last night. Shit, he’d kissed Bucky, and Bucky had most definitely kissed him back. He smiled at the memory, it had been pretty hot. They’d fooled around to their mutual satisfaction and it had been fun. Steve supposed if his best friend had been a girl something like this might have happened years earlier, they were just friends helping each other out. It had felt different with a guy but he hadn’t thought of Peggy once so it had been a success. He wondered if Bucky would be up for trying it again while they were both still single. Just some fun until Steve started dating again and met the right girl. The memory of Bucky’s hand on his cock had Steve’s heart racing and he slowly stroked himself. Maybe next time Bucky would suck him off. He’d walked in on Bucky with Alexander once. The guy was a manipulative wannabe sugar daddy and luckily Bucky got wise to his controlling behavior in the end but Steve could still remember the scene. Alexander had been fully dressed, only his pants open while Bucky knelt on the floor naked. He had watched Bucky bob his head back and forth on Alexander’s cock while he guided him with both hands in Bucky’s hair. Steve remembered the slope of Bucky’s thigh, the curve of his ass, the breadth of his shoulders. Steve stroked faster, feeling himself become fully erect. Maybe Bucky would do that for him. He could hold Bucky’s head still, fuck into his mouth. Bucky had a pretty mouth for a man, plump lips that pouted, and Steve pictured them closing around his cock, sliding up and down. God he could see the image so clearly, he had to make it happen. Steve could feel his orgasm drawing closer, he imagined Bucky sucking hard, Steve’s hands on the back of his head pushing him onto his cock harder, faster, and he came hard. Steve took a moment to clean up and stood under the spray as he calmed down. Shit, that was a hot fantasy, he’d have to see if Bucky was up for acting it out.   
Unfortunately Bucky had already left when Steve got to the kitchen, but he’d left a pot of coffee and a note saying he’d gone for breakfast with Natasha. Steve would have to wait to have a conversation with Bucky about their next escapade.   
With Bucky out of the flat Steve was at a loss about what to with his day, they usually spent most of their free time together. Gulping down the last of his now lukewarm coffee he decided to drop in on Peggy’s cousin Sharon at her cafe. They’d become good friends while he’d been dating Peggy and there was also a chance Bucky and Nat would be there. Whistling to himself he grabbed his keys and headed out.  
The cafe was busy but there were plenty of staff working and Sharon didn’t look busy, smiling and texting on her phone. Probably talking to her boyfriend Sam, he thought. Steve liked Sam, he’d also become a great friend, but he felt a little jealous of what they had. Steve walked over and returned her large grin as she noticed him approach.  
‘Rogers!’ she said, ‘it’s been too long. Look at you, you look great!’  
Steve actually felt great for once so he took the compliment and returned it. Sharon was blonde and pretty, not really Steve’s type, but he could see what Sam saw in her. A slightly mischievous look crossed her face and Steve knew what was coming. Sharon figured herself to be a matchmaker, even more so for Steve as she somehow felt responsible for Steve’s recent dejected state as Peggy’s cousin.   
‘You seem so much better Steve. You look happy in fact, are you seeing anyone?’  
She was straight in today, no more small talk. Steve sighed and shook his head, ‘Nope, still single.’  
‘What a crime, a prime catch like you’, she joked, ‘although I may have a solution. My amazing friend Lorraine is back in town.’  
Steve was ready to shoot her down but she didn’t give him a chance to interrupt and carried on, ‘She’s funny, gorgeous, got a real artistic side. Why not just see? Go on one date. Worst case you get a nice dinner out, best case I’m the maid of honour at your wedding.’  
She looked at Steve with such pleading eyes he wasn’t sure how to turn her down, and he was single after all. Steve shrugged and said, ‘Fine. But just this once okay.’ It couldn’t hurt for him to try and he really hadn’t met an interesting girl since Peggy.   
‘Great! I happen to know she’s free on Tuesday so be at Mario’s at 7pm dressed to impress.’ Sharon leaned over to peck his cheek. ‘Oh, by the way your boy’s over there having some serious chat with Natasha.’  
Steve looked over and sure enough Bucky and Natasha were in a booth right at the back, heads bent close together. There was a frown on Natasha’s usually smooth brow and Bucky looked tearful. These were two of the people Steve knew best in the world so he had no compunction going over to join them. He bet it was fucking Brock again, when was Bucky going to give the guy his marching orders? The conversation came to a stop as he approached and sat down.   
‘Hey guys’, Steve said, ‘What’s up Buck? If it’s Brock bothering you again, you’ve got to know he’s a loser. He’s not worthy to lick your boot.’  
Steve picked up Bucky’s hand and gave it a squeeze and Bucky gave him a shy smile. ‘You really think so?’ Bucky said.   
‘Sure’, Steve said, ‘you’re this gorgeous, caring person and he just uses you. You deserve a guy who really loves you Buck’.  
Bucky smiled and looked at Steve almost in shock. It hurt Steve that Bucky really didn’t seem to know this about himself so Steve slung an arm round his shoulder and pulled him close. Natasha gave Bucky a reassuring wink. ‘Sorry to cut and run Steve’, she said, ‘I’ve got a few errands to run.’ She stood and turned to Bucky giving him a long look, ‘See Bear? I knew it wasn’t like that. Seems it’s going to be fine’. She blew them both a kiss as she left.   
‘Are you really okay Buck?’ Steve asked.  
Bucky lent into Steve’s arm around him and smiled, ‘Yeah I really am, guess I was just being stupid. I’m okay now you’re here.’  
Steve felt warm inside, glad Bucky was feeling better. He had an idea of how to make Bucky feel even better. Leaning close to Bucky’s ear he whispered ‘Wanna go home and work on what we started last night?’  
Bucky blushed but nodded. As they got up Bucky moved like he was going to take Steve’s hand but pulled away when Steve didn’t bring his hand in to match. Steve was enjoying this fun thing they had going on but hand holding seemed a bit, well a bit of a couple thing, and also very gay. Seeing as Steve was neither gay nor in a couple it just didn’t feel right but luckily Bucky didn’t seem to mind.  
When they got home Steve tugged Bucky over to the couch and they sat in silence for a moment. Bucky rested a hand on Steve’s thigh and lent his head against his shoulder. Looking up as if it just occurred to him, he asked, ‘Is this okay?’  
Steve smiled at Bucky, ‘It’s more than okay’.  
Steve felt the anticipation of what was to come, already feeling his cock start to fill and not being able to wait any longer now that they had some privacy he kissed him quickly on the lips. It made Bucky smile and move in for another. They shared another quick kiss, before a third kiss that lasted considerably longer.  
Bucky moved to sit on Steve’s lap, straddling him with his thighs. This position brought them into close contact and Steve felt himself losing control again. Bucky kissed him, his tongue wrestling against Steve’s and ground down onto the erection now clearly outlined in his jeans. ‘Fuck Buck.’  
‘That’s the idea,’ Bucky replied, a more confident flirty Bucky he hadn’t seen before, he liked this side of him.   
‘Can we go to bed?’ Steve almost whined. ‘No time for that Steve, Becca’s coming to pick me up. I’m babysitting overnight but let me give you something to think about while I’m gone.’  
Bucky climbed off Steve’s lap, he missed the warmth and weight of him but when he saw him kneel in front of him and lick his lips he was frozen in his seat. Bucky looked up through his eyelashes, almost demure as he unbuttoned Steve’s jeans and pulled his cock out of his pants. Bucky took out his own already hard cock and stroked it as he leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on the head of Steve’s throbbing penis. Steve let out a sigh and Bucky kissed and nibbled up and down the shaft. Steve could feel his breath on him, hot and damp, and he tingled with anticipation. Bucky licked a firm stripe along the shaft, his fingers massaging Steve’s balls through his underwear as best he could. He brought his tongue slowly to the top, flicking his tongue across the head and looking Steve in the eye. Steve groaned and felt his cock twitch. Bucky took the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth and gently sucked, it was wet and warm and it felt incredible. Bucky slowly worked more and more of Steve into his mouth, keeping it well lubricated. Steve moaned into his fist, Bucky was a genius at this. He had worked his whole cock into his mouth and was moving up and down, his cheeks hollowing with suction on each upstroke. Steve bit into his fist and moved his other hand onto the back of Bucky’s head. He grasped the brown curls, and willed himself not to apply any force. Bucky sped up, slurping noises coming from his mouth as he bobbed up and down, his tongue adding to the intense feeling. Bucky moved his hand up to where Steve held his head and pulled down, letting him know he could push a little if he wanted. Steve couldn’t hold back at that and started guiding Bucky up and down slowly at first and then hard and fast. It was even better than his shower fantasy. They quickly built to a furious pace. ‘Bucky I’m gonna, I’m gonna-‘, Steve gasped.  
Bucky didn’t slow or stop and Steve felt the pleasure explode within him and then he was coming down Bucky’s throat. Bucky swallowed it straight down and gently sucked away every last drop. Steve relaxed his hand on Bucky’s head and Bucky withdrew his mouth. Bucky looked up at Steve with wide eyes, seeming far too innocent for what had just taken place. He was stroking his own hard cock hard and fast now and as it got more frantic his eyes rolled back in his head and Bucky came. He grabbed Steve’s handkerchief to wipe himself off.  
Steve was blissed out, he collapsed back and closed his eyes feeling unable to do anything. ‘Shit.’  
Bucky stood up and put his clothes back in order, and Steve slowly moved to do the same. ‘I’ve got to quickly freshen up before I go out’, Bucky said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth as he moved towards his room smiling. Steve sat for a moment. That was incredible, his orgasm was so powerful his limbs felt heavy.   
Bucky was back just as the buzzer went, he gave Steve a quick kiss on the mouth and said, ‘See you later’, as he left. Steve didn’t think about the kiss until he lay in bed that night, it felt normal at the time. He could hardly object to a kiss after where Bucky had his mouth earlier, it just felt weirdly domestic. He was probably overthinking things, no point in looking for problems when everything was going right for once. He had hardly given Peggy a thought, he was having amazing orgasms with another person and he had a hopefully promising first date on Tuesday. Life was feeling pretty good.


	3. Chapter three

Steve realised at work on Monday he was wishing the day away, just looking forward to getting home. He was a graphic designer for Stark Industries and loved his job but he was distracted from his all of his favourite projects. Steve just wanted to see what he could get up to with Bucky. He’d been thinking about going further, about actually getting his cock inside him and now he couldn’t think about anything else. He felt like his teenage libido was back. Bucky worked in the engineering department at Stark just a few floors down. Steve used to joke that Bucky got the job because Stark fancied him, he hadn’t been at the interview but Tony Stark blatantly flirted with Bucky at every Stark social event. In truth Bucky was a great engineer, smart and dedicated, but he was clearly distracted too if the number of texts Steve was getting was anything to go by. Some were their usual jokes and check ins but now these were interspersed with more suggestive comments. They met in the lobby at the end of the day like usual to head home. Bucky looked like he was about to reach for Steve’s hand again but barely moved towards him this time. Steve was relieved, he thought it would have looked pretty funny to have the two of them walking out holding hands. He was sure Bucky’s hand would feel warm in his but friends didn’t walk around holding hands. They kept up a conversation about their days, what to have for dinner, all the usual topics on the subway ride home, but Steve could feel the underlying tension. It was like they were desperate to be alone together. They picked up pizza on the walk back to the apartment and in silent agreement sat and ate with a beer each before anything else was going to happen. The mood was anticipatory but not uncomfortable. Steve loved that he could feel so relaxed in Bucky’s company while also feeling tingles down his spine thinking about being physical with Bucky.   
Once the pizza and beer was finished Steve stood with his back against the kitchen counter and waved Bucky over. Bucky approached him with a soft smile and Steve pulled him in with arms around his waist and kissed him hard.  
‘Woah, someone’s keen’, said Bucky, but he was smiling.  
‘Yeah, well some things have been on my mind all day’, Steve replied with a smirk, ‘makes it hard to concentrate’.   
He moved a hand down to squeeze Bucky’s ass and bring him in closer. ‘I’ve been thinking about you, me, no clothes and my queen size bed’.  
‘That sounds like a great combination’, Bucky said, leaning in with a filthy kiss. They made their way to Steve’s room still kissing, pausing once they were inside to shut the door. Steve felt a tiny bit of nerves as he unbuttoned and pulled his shirt off. This would be the first time seeing each other naked like this. They’d been friends since school and roommates for years so of course they knew what the other looked like naked, but not up close like this. Bucky seemed to be sharing his nerves as he stripped off his T-shirt. Steve wanted to reassure him so he ran his hands gently down Bucky’s chest, pausing to softly tweak a nipple. Laughing at the squeak it pulled from Bucky he felt himself relax. This was still his best friend, it was going to be fine. This was about enjoying each other, making each other feel good. They stood apart so they could each shuck off their socks, pants, and underwear. Finally naked, Steve stepped into Bucky, making sure his body touched as much of Bucky’s bare skin as possible. He was gorgeous, lean and toned and warm against him. Even Bucky’s cock was nice, nestled in neatly trimmed brown curly hair. It was about the same size as Steve’s but slightly thicker. Steve wanted to touch it so he did, running his fingers up and down the shaft to tease. Steve placed his other hand on the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Moving back he looked into Bucky’s eyes. ‘Get on the bed now’, Steve demanded and felt a thrill when Bucky immediately complied. Bucky lay back against Steve’s pillow, legs just spread and didn’t hide the appreciative gaze he cast down Steve’s body. Steve had the foresight to leave lube and condoms on top of his bedside table and grinned when Bucky noticed them. ‘I need you to lube up a finger and put it in yourself Bucky’.   
Steve remained standing, enjoying the power dynamic it gave them. Bucky complied, Steve fascinated as he watched Bucky breach himself with a finger. He stroked his cock watching the finger move in and out, making Steve’s cock feel harder and harder. Bucky’s ass looked so tight, he couldn’t wait to fuck it. Bucky added a second finger, his head laid back and eyes closed, and Steve crawled onto the foot of the bed to get a closer look. ‘Fuck that’s hot Bucky’, he said, surprised this was turning him on so much. It’s not gay Steve told himself, any guy would be excited about getting to fuck such a hot tight ass. ‘Another finger Bucky’, Steve ordered, enjoying the way Bucky was starting to make hot little panting noises. Bucky pulled out to add more lube and then he was three fingers deep in his ass and Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away. He watched for a minute before his patience snapped. He grabbed a condom and quickly rolled it on, stroking on a little lube, and moved forward.   
‘Turn over’, Steve told him, and Bucky did just that. Steve couldn’t believe Bucky did exactly as he asked so easily. He could get addicted to giving these kind of orders. With Bucky now on all fours Steve moved up behind him and slowly began pressing his cock against Bucky’s well lubed asshole. He felt the muscle start to give as he pushed in. The feeling was almost indescribable, hot and warm and tight. It felt so good that Steve had to pause halfway in to calm down. After a moment he started pushing in again, finally bottoming out with a shaky sigh. He’d never felt anything quite like this with a woman, he was enveloped in a close heat that he could feel all the way to his toes. Gently pulling out he started a slow steady rhythm, trying to keep his breathing calm and not come like a teenager during his first time. It was a challenge but Steve wanted to prolong this feeling and now Bucky was starting to gasp little breaths and moans with every thrust that were driving him crazy. Steve couldn’t help but start to move faster and harder, enjoying the feel of his body meeting Bucky’s pert ass, the slight jiggle of his cheeks every time Steve slammed home. Steve set a fast pace, listening to Bucky’s reactions getting louder, he was outright moaning now. Every few thrusts Steve seemed to hit something that drove Bucky crazy, that pulled out the loudest moans and he tried to angle himself to replicate the movement as much as possible. Steve was grunting with every push, one hand settled on Bucky’s back as if Steve was holding him in place to take his cock.   
‘Touch me Steve’, Bucky groaned. Steve wasn’t sure what to do for a moment then reached underneath their bodies to firmly grasp Bucky’s cock and jerk it as rhythmically as he could. Bucky started pushing back against Steve’s cock then forward into Steve’s hand, he was panting and moaning and he sounded close so Steve allowed himself to just let go, fucking into Bucky even quicker and with more force, not holding back as he felt his orgasm getting closer. He slammed in hard and came with a shout, his eyes squeezing shut as he maintained enough control to jerk Bucky off hard and fast and rough until he felt Bucky’s ass clench and warmth spreading all over his hand.   
Steve was unable to move for a moment, feeling drained and content. That might have been the best sex he’d ever had. After a moment he withdrew and lay beside Bucky with a happy smile on his face. Bucky lay next to Steve and gave him a wide open smile. He looked truly happy. Steve was thrilled everything had gone so well, the orgasms he’d shared with Bucky had been incredible. Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s hand and pulled the cover up over them both. ‘We’ll just rest for a second and then we’ll get cleaned up’, he said and Steve was too fucked out to do more than sigh in response.


	4. Chapter four

Steve woke up with the nice feeling of a warm body next to his. There was an arm over his waist and body heat all along his back. He couldn’t help but smile and move his hips back, surprised to brush his ass against what was clearly a hard cock. Oh right, Bucky was still here. He must have fallen asleep before he went back to his own bed. Steve wasn’t used to feeling a cock in such a vulnerable place and carefully pulled himself forward creating a space between them. The movement brought Bucky to life, stirring beside him before yawning and tightening the arm across Steve’s waist.  
‘Morning’, Bucky said softly. Steve rolled on his back, removing Bucky’s arm in the process, and turned his head to look at him.  
‘Hey. So you stayed’, said Steve.  
‘Yeah, was that okay?’ Bucky asked, a small frown appearing above his brow.  
‘Sure Buck, just not used to sharing and you take up a lot of space.’  
Bucky huffed and turned his face into the pillow. ‘Jerk’, he said.  
Steve laughed, ‘I just thought you’d be back in your own bed afterwards that’s all but it’s no big deal. We must’ve just fallen asleep. I- I had a great time Bucky. Thank you.’  
Bucky raised his head and smiled, ‘Really no need to thank me for sex Steve. I had fun too. But, if I’m gonna shower and wash my hair I’d better drag my ass out of bed.’  
Bucky got up, pausing to drop a kiss on Steve’s cheek. ‘Morning breath. I’ve got an early meeting so I’ll see you later okay?’ Bucky said before heading out of Steve’s room towards his own, naked ass on display. It was a nice ass for a guy, Steve thought, and felt smug that he now knew how good his cock felt buried in that ass.  
Steve felt great as he dressed carefully for work. He’d be heading straight to the restaurant to meet Lorraine after work so he chose a nicely tailored suit and a blue tie that Bucky said brought out his eyes. He searched his feelings to see if he could find any regret for having sex with Bucky but it felt right even though Bucky was a man. Bucky had been more than an ideal pick me up while Steve had been frustrated and single. He really didn’t miss sex with Peggy, not after the amazing times he’d had with Bucky recently, he was feeling really good about himself.  
Steve’s good mood translated well to his work and he managed to get a lot done before heading to meet Bucky in the cafeteria for lunch. They usually had lunch together a couple of times a week and Steve was pleased to again find proof that their relationship hadn’t changed, the friendship was still solid.  
Bucky was already there at a table with Tony Stark sitting next to him a little closer than was necessary. Steve didn’t like that Tony kept chatting Bucky up. Bucky wasn’t interested and even if he was, he could do better than Stark. Tony Stark was too much of a playboy, more than likely another guy just after a hook up and then Bucky would be discarded. Steve smoothed out his grimace into a smile, Tony was still his boss after all.  
‘Steve!’ Tony called out, ‘you’re looking sharp champ. Hot date?’  
‘Something like that’, Steve replied and noticed Bucky was now blushing. Had Stark been lewd before he arrived? He wasn’t sure why but the thought made Steve want to grab Tony by the lapels and throw him out of his seat.   
Bucky gave Steve an approving once over. ‘Tony’s right, you look great. About that hot date, I was hoping we could grab dinner tonight? Maybe that new Thai place near the station?’ Bucky asked.   
‘Sorry Buck, I’d love to, but I’ve got a date. Some girl Sharon knows.’  
Bucky’s smile froze on his face, and he gave a soft ‘Oh’. Steve wasn’t sure why but he felt he’d somehow misstepped. Bucky kept the fixed smile on his face, ‘Have a great time’, he said.  
Tony leaned in even closer to Bucky and threw an arm over his shoulder, ‘Well Buckaroo, looks like you’re free for dinner tonight after all’.  
Ah, thought Steve, that’s what upset Bucky. Steve was going to be Bucky’s alibi to avoid dinner with Stark. Bucky seemed to consider the statement for a moment, then looked at Steve as he said, ‘You know what Tony, yeah I am free. Pick me up at 7.’  
With that Bucky got up muttering something about work still to do leaving Tony and Steve alone. Steve held in a shudder of disgust as Tony clearly ogled Bucky’s ass as he walked away. He caught Steve’s eye and winked, ‘Can’t wait to get my hands on that later on’.  
‘He’s not a piece of meat Stark’, Steve spat out, ‘he deserves some respect’.  
‘Oh I’m gonna respect the hell out of that ass. Kidding! I like him, he’s a good kid. Brains and beauty.’ Tony smirked and walked off pausing to throw cheesy finger guns at Steve.  
Steve was angry. He couldn’t believe Bucky was stupid enough to go out with Stark. He’d hoped the time they’d spent together had reminded Bucky of how much more he was worth but clearly there was still some way to go. Steve felt angry but also a weird twisty feeling in his gut. He was just looking out for his friend, Steve hated the thought of Tony trying to seduce Bucky. Using his kind and trusting nature just to get him into bed.   
Steve arrived at the restaurant just before 7 to find Lorraine waiting for him. Sharon was right, she was pretty and bubbly and very clearly interested in Steve. They seemed a good match. He tried to flirt back but he kept wondering what Bucky and Stark were up to. Maybe he’d laid on an intimate dinner in his penthouse. Candles, soft music, mood lighting. Steve caught himself in his daydream in time to laugh along at Lorraine’s college anecdote. Even as she fluttered her eyelashes Steve felt his attention shift again, imagined Stark pressing Bucky into his couch after dinner the way Steve had only a few days ago. Would Bucky make those same delicious noises or could only Steve coax those out of him? He went through the motions for the rest of the date but his heart wasn’t in it, he was too worried about his best friend. When Lorraine suggested a drink back at her place Steve was only too ready to make an excuse about tiredness and early alarm calls and make his way home.   
He knew he was home relatively early but he was disappointed to see Bucky wasn’t back yet. When he hadn’t come home by 1 and Steve really had to turn the light off and go to sleep he tried not to think about where Bucky was and what he was doing.  
Steve woke the next morning to find the flat still empty which left him in a terrible mood. He’d texted Bucky to check in but there was no reply. Taking a break from work around 11 Steve stormed downstairs to Bucky’s desk to find Tony there too. Bucky was leaning forward in his chair and Tony perched on the edge of the desk, their heads were close together and whatever Tony was saying had Bucky blushing. Steve couldn’t hold in the sharp pain he felt. Bucky was fine, he was so fine he was standing there flirting with Stark instead of answering Steve’s text. Steve had seen that lower lip bite before, the tilt of the head to emphasize those striking eyes as he peered up at Tony. Steve knew he was probably making a fool of himself but he couldn’t hold back.   
‘Glad to see you’re okay Buck’, he almost shouted, ‘I was worried’.   
Bucky turned in shock, ‘Steve I’m fine, you know I was with Tony’, he said.  
‘Yeah and I thought you had better taste’, Steve snapped, the words sounding bitter and cruel, ‘you know he’s just looking for a quick fuck, that’s all you are to him. Don’t be so stupid Buck’.   
Bucky stood and glared at Steve, ‘Leave me alone Steve I know what I’m doing. I’m going to Becca’s for a few days okay so let’s have some space and we can move on from this’.  
Steve was at a loss for something to say. What did he mean space? Bucky was leaving? This didn’t feel right at all. Bucky said a quick see you later to Tony and stormed past Steve on his way out. Steve stood still in total shock.   
Tony gave him an evaluating look. ‘You know Steve, Bucky slept in my spare room last night. I like him, I was a perfect gentleman, just a goodnight kiss and no more. I can give him time. Seems pretty hypocritical of you to accuse me of using him for sex and casting him aside’.  
As Tony left Steve remained rooted to the spot, unable to believe what had just happened.


	5. Chapter five

The flat felt cold and empty without Bucky there. Becca had turned up on the Friday to say Bucky was staying for the weekend and he needed some more things. Steve wanted to ask why he hadn’t come himself but Becca’s frosty manner put him off. They’d always been friends, Bucky’s cool big sister, but clearly Steve had messed things up badly with Bucky and he needed to try and fix it. He made it to Saturday by cleaning every bit of the apartment and not wallowing in the lack of response from Bucky. Four texts and two voicemails and Steve had had no reply. Had sex changed everything between them? Bucky had seemed pretty into it and Steve knew he wanted to do it again. He hated the idea that he’d hurt Bucky. Maybe they should have sat down and talked about what was happening between them. Saturday afternoon found Steve feeling decidedly sorry for himself. He was working his way through a six pack of beer and feeling lonely and confused when the doorbell rang. Forcing himself slowly off the couch he opened the door to a serious looking Natasha holding a bottle of vodka.  
‘Nat, I’m not in the mood’, he said but she pushed past him into the flat.  
‘The time for wallowing is over Rogers. I think you’ve got some explaining to do’. She grabbed a couple of glasses from the kitchen, poured two shots and pointed at the sofa. ‘Sit’, she commanded.  
Steve was powerless to disobey so he sat.  
‘What’s happening with you and Bucky Bear?’ she said.  
‘I don’t know Nat, he won’t answer my calls. I thought we were fine, suddenly he needs space and he won’t talk to me’.  
‘You screwed him over Steve’, Natasha said in complete seriousness.  
‘What? How? I’m his best friend, he’s the most important person in my life. I’d never hurt him.’  
Natasha signaled that they should drink so they did, Natasha barely flinching while Steve coughed at the burn of the smooth alcohol. She poured two more shots.  
‘You know as well as I do, Bucky is a goddamn catch. He doesn’t see it himself so he breaks his heart over these idiot losers every time’.  
Steve huffed in agreement.  
Natasha continued, ‘The thing they all have in common is that they see a hot guy they want to bang and they don’t look beyond that’.  
Steve knew this already, ‘I know Nat, none of them treat him right. He’s special and they act like he’s not’.  
Natasha raised her glass and they drank again.  
‘Exhibit one’, she said, ‘in high school Jacob wanted to keep their relationship secret because he said he wasn’t ready to come out, turned out he just wanted sex. Exhibit two, Professor Bainbridge when he was at college, exhibit three, Alexander during his internship, and so on and so on’.  
Steve nodded along, for someone as amazing as Bucky he really had had terrible luck with men. Natasha cleared her throat.  
‘Current exhibit, Steven Grant Rogers’.  
Steve spat out the vodka he was sipping, ‘What? How can you put me with those guys? And me and Buck aren’t together like that anyway’.  
Natasha sat back in her seat and fixed Steve with her patented ice cold glare. ‘Steve, you’re sleeping with Bucky’.  
Shit. Steve wasn’t expecting that. They hadn’t discussed anything but Steve had assumed their arrangement was private. He didn’t know how to explain what it was to Natasha.  
‘I’m not gay’, Steve blurted out.   
Natasha coolly raised an eyebrow.  
‘I’m not, it’s just about, um, mutual appreciation and having a good time. I mean am I having that time with another man? Well, yes. And do I enjoy it, also yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m gay.’  
‘Do you have a problem with Bucky’s sexuality?’ Natasha asked him.  
‘God no! You know that. Bucky came out to me when were sixteen and I’ve always supported him.’  
‘Steve you know sexuality is a spectrum’, said Natasha.  
‘He’s my best friend Nat’, Steve sighed, ‘and I’ve never thought of him that way. It’s always been so simple. Until now.’  
Natasha rolled her eyes. ‘Steve listen carefully. That is not how you treat a best friend. Are you just using him for sex? Because that’s how it seems. He’s just a bit of fun until the next Peggy comes along. You tell him in one moment how special he is and in the next you’re having sex with him and dating other people’.  
‘Not people Nat, one person’, Steve said petulantly, ‘and Bucky went for dinner with Tony’.  
‘Steve! You haven’t answered me. Was this just about sex?’  
Steve took a moment to think. He had thought it was just physical, and yeah he could finally admit to himself he wasn’t as straight as he’d always thought he was. But was there more? It was Bucky. He’d always been the best person Steve knew. Funny, kind, always there for him. When he wasn’t around Steve’s days were a little duller, things weren’t as much fun. No, he couldn’t lie to himself that it had ever really been just sex. He wanted Bucky to be his best friend and his lover. He didn’t want Bucky to be with anyone else. Did that mean he wanted Bucky to be his boyfriend? The idea didn’t scare him the way he thought it would. He imagined holding Bucky’s hand, walking down the street together. Taking Bucky on a date, making him blush by bringing him a bunch of flowers. Cuddling up on the sofa and watching movies. He wanted all of that with Bucky. His best friend, his boyfriend. The man he loved. How could he have stopped himself seeing this? It was so obvious now.   
Nat tapped her foot impatiently, ‘Well?’  
‘I love him’, Steve said dazedly.  
‘Thank fuck’, Natasha said, ‘because he loves you too’.  
Steve blinked back tears, ‘He does?’  
‘Of course he does you idiot. But you’ve treated him badly, like a Brock kind of a guy, and I know that’s not really you. You broke his heart Steve’.  
Steve really had messed things up. How was Bucky going to forgive him? Could Bucky trust Steve after the way he’d acted?  
The distress must have shown on Steve’s face because Natasha leaned in to place a small soft hand over his.   
‘Swear to me Steve. Swear to me you love him and you want to be with him. Swear to me you won’t hurt him’.  
She looked deep into Steve’s eyes to watch his response.  
‘I am so in love with him Nat, I only want to be with him. I promise I’ll never let him down again’.  
Natasha seemed satisfied with his answer.   
‘Okay’, she said, ‘Bucky has been staying with Becca but she persuaded him he needs to start moving on. He’s got another date with Stark tonight’.  
Steve gasped, was it too late?   
‘He loves you Steve, not Stark. Tony is a distraction because he’s hurting so much right now. You need to show Bucky you’re serious. He’s picking him up at 7.30 so hurry if you don’t want to miss him’.  
Steve grabbed his keys and jacket and ordered an Uber as he ran out of the apartment. All he could think was Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.  
He had never felt so nervous as he did knocking on Becca’s door. She opened it and frowned when she saw Steve standing there. Closing the door behind her she stepped out and pushed Steve back.   
‘What are you doing here Steve? You’ve done enough already. Can’t you leave him alone to get past this?’ Becca said.  
‘I don’t want him to get past this’, Steve replied, ‘I know I was an idiot but I need him. I love him Becca.’  
‘This almost broke him Steve, he wouldn’t want you to know but I’m telling you because you need to understand how serious this is. He loves you and when you used him like that it hurt him so deeply’.  
‘I know Becca, I promise I’ll never hurt him again’.   
Becca looked skeptical but allowed Steve into the house. With one last stern look at Steve she called out ‘Bucky! Visitor!’, and left the him standing alone in the hall.  
Moments later Bucky came bounding down the stairs, ‘Tony you’re e-‘, he began, cutting off mid sentence when he spotted Steve. His face froze and Steve’s heart ached to see the emotionless smile Bucky plastered on.  
‘Steve! It’s good to see you pal but I’m about to head out’, Bucky said.  
‘Don’t Buck’, Steve begged, ‘don’t go out with Tony’.  
Bucky stepped closer to Steve, ‘No! You don’t get to tell me who I can go out with. You can’t do this to me Steve. You need to leave’, and Bucky turned away.   
‘No Bucky, it’s not that. Don’t go out with him, go out with me instead’.  
Bucky turned back to look at Steve. ‘What do you mean?’ he asked.  
‘I love you Bucky. I’m in love with you. I’m sorry it took me so long to realise what you were to me, what you’ve always been’.  
Bucky had tears in his eyes, ‘Shit’, he said, ‘is that all true?’  
Steve could see the uncertainty in his expression. ‘If you want to just be friends, if I’ve ruined anything else between us, I understand, but I will always love you. I want to date you, I want you to be my boyfriend’.  
Bucky blinked a few times as if processing the new information. He sighed and pulled out his phone. Pressing a few buttons and the phone to his ear he looked deep into Steve’s eyes. Steve felt his heart hammering in his chest, he was too afraid to speak or move. He had opened up, made himself vulnerable and now he had to wait.   
The faint sound of a voice came from Bucky’s phone, and Bucky kept eye contact with Steve as he said, ‘Tony, sorry to do this but I’ve got to cancel. Yeah, something came up. My boyfriend actually’.  
Steve couldn’t fight the grin that took over his face and he launched himself at Bucky pulling him into a hug. God he’d missed him, the feel of him in his arms, even the smell of his shampoo. Bucky hugged back and Steve felt overwhelmed, tears streaming down his face. How had he got so lucky? His best friend, his boyfriend, was going to give him a chance. He pulled back to look at Bucky. Bucky looked beautiful as always and Steve was aware he was now a puffy eyed snotty mess. Placing his hands on Bucky’s shoulders he looked into those stunning stormy eyes and said ‘Thank you. I love you Bucky’.  
Bucky smiled and tightened his arms around Steve’s waist. He looked up at Steve and said ‘I love you too. Don’t fuck this up okay?’   
Steve nodded and leaned in with a soft kiss. He was going to spend the rest of his life showing Bucky how much he was worth. He thought for a moment, husband. Hmm, that didn’t feel weird at all. Hopefully one day soon.


End file.
